Floating
by SasuNaruLover22
Summary: When the ship he is on is attacked Naruto is found floating in the water by another ship. But what really happened? When he finds himself strangely attracted to the ships bastard of a captain will Naruto finally let his guard down? At what cost? SasuNaru
1. Attacked

**Floating**

The ship he had been on had been attacked. It had come out of nowhere. One minute the boy had been enjoying a slopped together meal of mushy looking food, and the next he was fighting for his life. He hadn't even heard the pirates board the ship, but he definitely heard the screams of pain, the shouts of warning and, most disturbingly, smelled the stench of burning flesh. He'd run up on deck as fast as he could, but the mere number of the pirates had been to much for the meagre crew the ship had aboard.

With the smoke rising up to sting his eyes, the boy had fought with the cheaply made cutlass he had been given with all he had. He swung, hacked and parried as best as he could with the little training he'd had. He got cuts and bruises, his skin blackened slightly from the fire. With a final thrust of his sword he took down the last pirate in front of him. Looking around he saw that the pirate's ship had fled, though he didn't know why. Not until he took a good look around and realised the ship was sinking, fast. The fire had burned the upper deck, and what little of what was left of the sails were hanging in tattered shreds around the wooden poles that had once been used to support them.

The boy turned in a slow circle, horror clear in his crystal blue eyes. His mouth opened, as if to yell, but only a quiet croak emerged. His throat was so sore from the smoke inhalation that he could barely even force words out. He scowled and ran across the deck and searched for any survivors. He could hear some noises from below, and as he turned to follow them, a stray piece of falling wood, singed off from the fire, fell onto his head, splitting open his forehead, and knocking him unconscious.

He awoke the first time to find himself completely submerged in water. He instinctively breathed in, and started to choke as the water entered his lungs. He pumped his arms and legs as best as he could to reach the surface. However as the ship sank, it created a pull in the water, effectively stopping him from making any progress. He kicked his feet and paddled his arms furiously hoping to be free from the watery prison. His vision was starting to get cloudy and his legs and arms were starting to slow down. He could barely make out the light on the surface as he tried his best to pump his arms.

Finally, after he had almost completely blacked out, the boy surfaced coughing out water and taking in as much air as he could. His lungs burned from the combination of the fire and the saltwater. He coughed again, and suddenly all his muscles felt too tired to move and he was starting to feel light headed. He squinted his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun against the water, and noticed a piece of wood he could use as a kind of raft.

He paddled the best he could towards the drifting piece of wood, and when he was close enough pulled the raft towards himself so he wouldn't have to swim. He collapsed as soon as he'd pulled himself up and onto the raft. He lay there, breathing in and out slowly regaining his breath. It still stung his lungs but he ignored that for now and focused instead on the continuous repetition of his breathing. In and out, over and over until his muddled mind forgot about listening and just drifted; slipping into sleep. He slept for hours, the raft drifting on the water as his confused thoughts drifted through his dreams.

The boy's golden hair was plastered to his face and his unconscious form had no protection from the undulating waves and harsh rays of the sun. The saltwater stinging his various cuts, and if he were awake his head would have been throbbing from the gash on his forehead. He was strewn haphazardly across the raft, his legs from the knee down barely even on the piece of wood.

The sun was just dipping under the horizon, painting the sky a myriad of colours and casting shadows across the rolling waves. A shadow reinforced as a ship crossed over the water, gliding as if the waves heeded no problems. There were shouts, and orders issued from on board as they spotted the boy, decisions were made and finally they decided to let down a lifeboat with three people; one to issue orders, and two to paddle. They were all men.

The two paddlers had brown hair, held back by some kind of headband. One had shorter hair and one longer. The one with shorter hair had red triangle like shapes painted onto his cheeks, while the one with longer hair had red swirls painted on his. The man with the red triangles on his cheeks was wearing a white top with short sleeves with brown paints and boots. The one who had swirls wore similar clothing though larger in size as the man was slightly overweight.

The man standing in the forefront of the small vessel and the one 'in charge' also had long brown hair, but it was pulled back from his face in a loose ponytail. His pale lavender coloured eyes were calm, and he wore a loose fitting white shirt with black pants and boots. The only major similarities between these men were the swords at their belts. They looked as if they were well crafted, and something about the way the men moved, even in the confined space of the lifeboat, it was obvious that they weren't just there for decoration.

As soon as they reached the boy they studied him, though they all tried to do it surreptitiously so as not to alert the other to what they were doing. The boy was actually quite beautiful. With whisker like scars, (three on each cheek) he was different from all other people. His bright hair, his tanned skin, the way his mouth was open slightly showing off his white teeth, and just the overall feeling of _ease_ the men got from him was slightly overwhelming. They must have stared at him for five minutes before they realised that they were supposed to rescuing the poor kid, for surely he couldn't be a day over fifteen. _Sixteen, _thought the man with pale eyes. _At most, there's no way he could be any older._

They lifted the boy carefully and as gently as they could into the lifeboat and paddled back to the boat. When they'd finally re-boarded their ship, they waited patiently for everyone to crowd around to get a look at the boy in Kiba's (the man with triangles painted in red on his cheeks) arms. They, too, were at first stunned at the beauty of the boy and the feelings they got just from looking at him. However they seemed to snap out of their revelry much faster than the other three men.

Someone cleared their throat from the back of the crowd and they parted as if there was some magnetic force that coerced them to. A man with dark ebony hair, and cool black eyes walked forward. He wore a blue shirt under a black coat with silver threading that ended a couple of inches above his knees. His boots and pants were black. He walked confidently and gracefully down the aisle the sailors had made for him. As he neared the end, he studied the still unconscious boy in Kiba's arms.

A frown appeared on his face, "Neji, your report?"

The pale eyed man answered him, "Nothing much to say Captain. We saw him floating in the water and lowered one of the lifeboats to go get a look at him. We have just now returned with him. That's everything Captain."

The Captain nodded, "Very well. Take him below and have Tsunade look at him."

The pale eyed man, Neji, turned to the slightly overweight boy who had been on the boat with him and said, "Choji, please accompany Kiba downstairs and make sure nothing… happens."

Choji nodded his head and had just turned to motion Kiba forward when a small groan was heard, and everyone turned toward the blonde boy expectantly. His eyes fluttered, and his head turned to the side, burying it in Kiba's chest. The man flushed, and moved his arms away from his chest causing the boy in his arms to flinch and roll out of Kiba's grip. He slammed into the ground with a yelp. His eyes flew open, and he peered up at Kiba with large blue eyes.

"What'd you do that for?" He croaked his voice rough from saltwater, smoke and disuse.

He closed his eyes again and tried to steady his breathing, his hand reaching up to gently prod at the gash there. He winced, and let his hand drop back to his side. He opened his eyes again, and looked around at all the faces crowded around him, still looking at him expectantly.

"Can I help you?" He asked his voice still quite rough.

They all just stared at him, waiting for something else to happen.

"Do you guys understand me? Or are you just ignoring me? It hurts to talk you know." The teenaged looking boy told them as flippantly as he could in his state.

There was a low chuckle and the boy turned his head towards the sound. He studied the man standing there, dressed in his nice clothes when everyone else was either wearing something old, dirty or ripped.

"You look like a bastard." The boy told him, and found that after he'd said it he didn't feel the need to apologize. Different from when he'd used to let his mouth start moving without his telling it to.

The man frowned at him; his eyes darkening if that were possible, "You shouldn't talk to the ships captain like that you idiot. I'm the one who decides whether or not to throw you overboard."

The boy rolled his tired eyes and didn't reply; his eyes slipping closed even as he realized something important.

"Hey, bastard what's your name?" He asked in a voice thick with sleep.

The captain scowled and replied, "It's customary for the person who asks to give their own name first."

The boy smiled slightly and said quietly, "It's Naruto Uzumaki, you better remember it."

The captain grunted and said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The blonde nodded slightly in response and just before he slipped into the world of sleep replied, "Nice to meet you Sasuke."


	2. Healed

Naruto woke up to the smell of food. When he tried to sit up to find the source a hand on his shoulder effectively stopped him.

"Uh-uh, don't move too much." A female voice told him.

He opened his eyes to see a busty woman in the green robes of a healer. She had blonde hair in pigtails and her brown eyes were warm even as she looked at Naruto with a scowl.

"I don't want you undoing all of my hard work." She told him.

He made a sound of affirmation. He winced as the effort hurt his throat, and he wondered if it would always hurt.

As if she read his thoughts the healer said, "Don't worry about your throat, once you start drinking fluids regularly and begin to talk more your voice will eventually return. I'm Tsunade, by the way."

Naruto nodded his head, and smiled weakly, "Nice to meet you."

"Try not to talk to much for a day or two, and drink lots of water. You'll just hurt your throat more if you try talking when it's hurt as bad as it is." Tsunade told him forcefully, giving him no choice in the matter.

Naruto nodded reluctantly. He couldn't talk for at least a day! He didn't know if he could do that. He was barely able to stop himself now! He sighed, and winced again at the pain it brought. He just couldn't catch a break could he?

Naruto stared fixatedly at the ceiling. It was wood, so he guessed he was still on a ship. The dark washed wood fit together smoothly, a seemingly endless transition of boards. He studied the different patterns on the wood, a crease in his brow. He closed his eyes again and tried to cheer himself up. _At least you're alive; at least you have some chance at revenge. _

The thoughts didn't help to perk him up much, but they did help a little. That was all he needed. He flashed a brilliant smile at Tsunade, and nodded his head.

She smiled slightly and said, "Now you'll have to be careful with your head to. You have quite a cut; I'm a little surprised you didn't bleed to death. I've dressed the wound, and it should heal right up in two or three weeks. You should also mind the other various cuts and bruises your body suffered. Overall just don't work yourself hard. No strenuous activities."

Naruto winked at her and rolled his eyes. Tsunade shook her head, and turned to leave muttering "Kids these days" under her breath as she went. Naruto was silent when she left. For a few moments he didn't do anything then he reached his hand up and pulled out the necklace that lay beneath his shirt.

Naruto stared at the blue crystal, his eyes watching as it twirled around on the black string. It was something incredibly important to him. He would guard this stone with his life; he wouldn't sell it for anything or anyone. He watched it for a couple more minutes, unspeaking. Finally his lips twitched up into a small smile. He tucked the precious crystal under his shirt again.

He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily; he rolled onto his side and buried his head into the lumpy pillow on his bed. He was asleep within seconds, his muscles relaxing and his breath evening out. He slept like that for hours, curled up into a ball. He didn't even wake up when a pink haired girl opened the door slowly, and placed down a bowl of broth on a table. He didn't wake up when she left quietly and he didn't wake up when Tsunade came in an hour later to see if he had eaten.

She rolled her eyes and gently shook his shoulder. He woke up almost at once, jumping as if he'd been scared. Tsunade frowned, had he been having a bad dream?

"You've been asleep for awhile now; you should sit up and have some of this broth. Its cold now, but it should go down better than anything else on this ship." She told him softly.

Naruto nodded, somewhat sleepily, and dragged himself up to lean against the wall. Tsunade handed him the broth then stepped back and sat down in a chair that sat in one of the corners of the room. She watched the boy as he slowly sipped the broth from the bowl, completely ignoring the spoon that had been inside.

As Naruto finished the broth the healer handed him a glass of water that Naruto hadn't seen when he'd sat up. He gulped it down, barely noticing the slight sting in his throat now.

When he'd finished Naruto handed the water back to Tsunade, and slumped back down into the bed. Usually he would stay awake and talk to the woman, but right now he just couldn't fight the temptation to sleep. His muscles were so tired and his eyes felt so heavy, his head pounded lightly in his skull as the result of moving around as much as he had. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, dead to the world.

Tsunade snorted quietly when she realised the blonde's mouth was open a little and he was drooling all over his misshapen pillow. She shook her head and stood up from the chair. She left the room quietly to get a cup of water for whenever the boy woke up next.

She set the cup of water down on the table next to the boy's small bed when she returned. She stood there for a few seconds as if looking for something to do, finally deciding that she had done all she could she turned and left the room, looking forward to some much needed sleep.

Naruto didn't wake up again until Tsunade came in to check on him. She checked his throat, and changed his head bandages.

"Your heads healing much faster than I thought," She remarked thoughtfully as she finished up her work, "And your throat is too, I'm quite surprised. If you drink water and don't move around much you'll be better in no time."

A knock on the door prevented Naruto from making any answer. A girl walked in when Tsunade called for her to come in.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "Nice to see your up. I'd thought you would be sleeping in again today."

The girl, Sakura, smiled grimly and a small blush rose to her cheeks. Naruto looked at the girl; she had pretty pink hair the likes of which he had never seen before. Her green eyes seemed to show how strong she was despite her petite stature and her pink clothes showed that she was the first apprentice to a healer. _Tsunade, _Naruto guessed.

He studied the girl awhile longer; she truly was a unique person. The way she held herself, it almost seemed that she wanted you to think she was a perfect lady. That she wasn't a danger to anybody, which Naruto seriously doubted. There was something powerful in her gaze that he wasn't quite sure he liked. He shifted slightly as she glanced over at him, and grimaced when she smiled at him. When she smiled there was something about it that seemed forced. Her eyes didn't smile, and her cheeks looked as if they were plastic the way they were pulled back.

He faked a smile back, and said, "Hi, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Sakura." She replied.

Naruto nodded his head, and looked towards Tsunade. She had sat down in the same chair as before, and was waiting for the greetings to be over.

She cleared her throat and said, "Now that you're feeling a bit better Naruto, Sakura will be taking over your care. You aren't in any critical condition, and there are some people that require my help more than you at the moment, as hard as that may be to believe."

Naruto nodded his head, and tried not to grimace again. Sakura _could_ be a nice girl, but there was just something about her that immediately set Naruto on guard around her. It was a gut instinct, like when you feel like someone's watching you and you get that weird little tingle down your spine and the hair on the back of your neck stands up.

He had the feeling that the girl wasn't all she claimed to be. Sakura stopped smiling and just nodded her head at Tsunade's order. This surprised Naruto, he had thought the healer would tell her own apprentice her plans before telling him about it. Wasn't that the normal protocol for these situations?

Tsunade, guessing Naruto's thoughts, said, "I decided just now, so don't be too surprised."

Naruto tried to fight the urge to blush, but his tanned cheeks were dusted in a light pink despite his efforts. He didn't like that she knew what he was thinking, it was like he was speaking out loud.

"You are," Tsunade said, "Talking out loud that is. You didn't know? Guess that's what happens when you don't talk for awhile."

Naruto's blush intensified, and he silently hoped that he hadn't said anything else he didn't mean to. Tsunade smiled at the blonde in front of her, amused despite herself. She didn't usually get so attached to patients.

Sakura interrupted her thoughts by asking, "What's that around your neck Naruto?"

Naruto glanced down and noticed that somehow the crystal had managed to show itself off. He looked back up at Sakura and said "It's a blue crystal. My dad gave it to me when I turned twelve; he said it was a tradition."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully as she went around the room picking up and placing things where she liked.

"Oh? That's different, and where's your father now?" She asked.

Naruto looked down at the crystal, "He… he died just after he gave this to me."

Sakura paused and looked quickly at Naruto, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Naruto smiled sadly and said, "Nah, its okay, how could you have known?"

Sakura nodded her head, but still looked like she regretted it. This comforted Naruto a little; maybe she wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

Tsunade interrupted the silence that had fallen around them by saying, "Well don't leave your room until I give you the all clear, I don't want you doing something stupid. I've already let the captain know that you shouldn't have any visitors while you're recovering,"

Naruto groaned, "Why can't I have visitors? I'm already bored!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair, "I think you'll survive, I'll check in on you tomorrow morning."

Sakura bowed slightly when Tsunade left, then turned and started cleaning again.

"Hey Sakura, can you get me something to eat?" Naruto asked five minutes later.

Sakura looked up from her spot by the table, "I guess, is broth still okay? I might be able to sneak in some bread too; if you let it soak up some of the broth you can probably eat it without to much trouble."

Naruto nodded, and grinned, "Thanks!"

Sakura smiled slightly, his grin was infectious, and said, "Okay, I'll be back soon."

A week passed in the same fashion. Naruto would grumble about being so bored he was going to sneak out, and Sakura would sneak him some extra food. Sometimes it was bread, and other times there wood be noodles in the broth. During that time Naruto became friends with the healer's apprentice. He learned a lot about her too.

She hadn't always liked living on a boat, but she'd come around. She grew up somewhere inland with her mother and father, but she'd never had any siblings. She decided she wanted to be a healer when she was twelve, and had been working hard ever since. She was seventeen now, and she was ecstatic to be apprenticed to Tsunade. Naruto hadn't known this but Tsunade was famous, she was a renowned healer, and it was said that she could cure almost any sickness or disease.

He had a newfound respect for the healer, even if she did smell like alcohol most times she was in here. Naruto hadn't known he'd been in such good hands. He wondered how Tsunade had come to be on this ship. _She could probably work anywhere she wants,_ He thought. _Why is she working here, for that bastard Sasuke?_

He tried to puzzle this out while he remained in his room, but he just couldn't figure it out. Eventually he decided to just ask Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," He started, "Why did Tsunade choose to work here? Surely she could find somewhere better?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise, "Oh, that. That's because she lost a bet with Captain Sasuke."

Naruto stared at her, and then burst out laughing, "Seriously? That's hilarious!"

Sakura joined in laughing, the blonde really was infectious. Whenever he smiled she found herself wanting to smile too. When he laughed she joined in without even thinking about it. She wondered briefly what his secret was. How could a boy so young and beautiful seem to know so much more about the world than she did? A sudden thought struck her.

"Naruto, how old are you?" She asked.

He tried to calm himself enough to answer, and after a few minutes managed to say, "I'll be eighteen the beginning of next month."

Sakura gaped at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What, how is that possible?" She shrieked.

Naruto flinched at the high pitched sound and shrugged, "Well I was born eighteen years ago so…"

Sakura continued to stare at him in astonishment.

"How is that possible? You look like your fifteen or sixteen!"

Naruto blushed, and grumbled, "You didn't have to say that, I already know."

"Sorry," She apologized, "I just didn't think you were older than me. I guess that means I'm still the youngest person on this ship then."

Naruto frowned at her, "Everyone here is older than you? But you're seventeen! How old is everyone else?"

Sakura pursed her lips, "I think that you're the youngest guy on here. Everyone else is in their twenties, well, not Kiba. He's going to be twenty in a few months, I think."

Naruto stared at her in astonishment. The last ship he'd been on had at least five people younger than him! He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of being the youngest guy. He sighed, he was just getting used to being older!

Sakura shared his feelings, "I know sucks doesn't?"

Naruto nodded glumly, "Yeah, it really does."

Sakura suddenly laughed, and Naruto looked up at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing really, it's just kind of funny to get so upset about something like this, you know?"

Naruto nodded his head and started chuckling and then laughed loudly. A knock on the door interrupted them. Sakura frowned at the door, Naruto wasn't supposed to have visitors.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Kiba! The Captain wants Naruto to come to dinner tonight, no exceptions." A male voice called.

Naruto thought he recognised the voice, but he wasn't sure.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes. Tell Captain Sasuke that I'll have Naruto appropriately dressed."

"Sure." The voice replied, before Naruto heard feet walking away.

Sakura got up and walked up to a small wardrobe, "These clothes might not fit perfectly but it's the best we can do with such short notice."

Naruto nodded his head as Sakura picked out his clothes. She settled with a clean pair of black pants, a white short sleeved shirt and a brown jacket with orange lining. Naruto instantly loved the jacket, and while he was getting dressed he found that it fit like it had been made specifically for him. Sakura had left a pair of black boots at the door while she left. Naruto pulled them on and tucked his pants inside. He ran a hand though his spiky hair and opened the door.

Sakura waited there with a cutlass in her hand. She made to hand it to Naruto but he pushed it away.

"I'm better without swords." He told her, smiling.

Sakura nodded her head reluctantly and motioned for him to follow her.

"Captain Sasuke probably wants to talk to you about your recovery. He can be very sweet sometimes you know." Sakura told him as she led the way.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and tried not to make any scathing retorts. Sakura was becoming on of the best friends he'd ever had, despite his first impression, and he didn't want to upset her. However he couldn't resist saying, "I'd like to see that." Quietly to himself as they continued to traverse the confusing halls.

Finally Sakura stopped in front of large wooden doors, knocking lightly she waited patiently for Sasuke to answer. When he had, she opened the door for Naruto and entered in behind him.

"Good evening Captain Sasuke, I've brought Naruto like you asked." Sakura said, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as he looked her way.

Sasuke nodded his head at her and turned to Naruto, "I've heard your feeling much better now. I asked the chefs to prepare a meal that wouldn't be to hard on your throat."

Naruto tried to resist the urge to snort in disbelief. The idea of Sasuke _asking_ anyone to do anything seemed unlikely. He seemed like the kind of guy who ordered people to do things.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura, "You may leave now."

Sakura nodded faintly, and shut the door firmly behind her.

Naruto glared at the Captain, "What, no thank you?"

Sasuke ignored the comment and motioned for the blonde to follow him. Naruto did, reluctantly, and a minute later found himself seated at a long wooden table. While the table could probably seat fifteen people, it was only Sasuke and him sitting there.

Naruto surveyed the room around him; it looked like nobody lived (or ate) in this room. Besides the table in the room, there wasn't much else. It was surprisingly bare, and Naruto found himself wondering what he would do to the place if it was his.

Sasuke stayed quiet and just watched the blonde as he looked around. Like everyone else on the ship he found the blonde quite pleasing to the eye, not that he would ever admit he thought so. He was very good at denying things, both from himself and others.

A knock on the door interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, one of the chefs from the kitchen had finally brought there food. Once everything was set down on the table in front of him Naruto forgot all about the bastard sitting at the same table. He studied the platters of food with a grumbling stomach.

The cooks had prepared mashed potatoes, something that Naruto rarely ate but didn't mind. There was also cheese, with different fruits and vegetables. _Sasuke must really like tomatoes, _Naruto observed. _His plate has more of those than anything else._

Along with everything else the cooks had also prepared some type of meat. Naruto found it a little hard to identify because it was already cut up. He wondered if Sasuke had told them to do that or if they'd done that because they'd known about his throat. Regardless he grinned at the chefs as they left and said, "Thanks!" just before the door closed.

Sasuke watched all of this with a small smirk playing on his lips. Honestly he didn't understand how something as small and un-extravagant as this meal could make him so happy. _Well,_ Sasuke thought. _He _is _an idiot._

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said, "So what did you call me here for? I doubt it was just because I'm getting better."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy, maybe he was smarter than he'd originally thought, "Your right, surprisingly. I need to know the benefits of keeping you on board. We need to talk about what kind of work you'll do around here to make up for the extra mouth to feed."

Naruto stared at him incredulously, "You want to talk about that _now_? I'm not even fully recovered yet!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally, and said, "Yes now. From what I hear you're almost completely better, surprising since Tsunade initially thought it would take at least two weeks for you to heal. I wonder how you managed to –"

Naruto interrupted him, "Okay, okay! I get it, what did you have in mind?"

Sasuke smirked, "I was thinking you could help out in the kitchens. Or maybe mop the deck."

Naruto glared at the pale man in front of him, "I'd rather scrape off all the fungus on the boat then work in the kitchens, _or _mop the deck."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "I though you might say that. I guess there's no way around it then."

Naruto paled, and asked quietly "Around what?"

"Well," Sasuke started, "At the last port I had to fire the man I'd had on board to clean out my personal chambers. Turns out he'd been stealing things. Congratulations, you just got his old job."

Naruto stared at him in horror, "There _has_ to be something else! Anything else!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, there isn't anything."

Naruto grimaced, and picked at the food on his plate glumly. He was pissed that his reactions seemed to amuse that damn bastard so much. He glared at his plate and refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. The Captain merely shrugged and continued eating.

After finishing what was on his plate, Naruto went for seconds. Sasuke watched him eat his second plate, and his third. By the time Naruto was going on his fourth plate Sasuke had long since finished his food. When he finished the food on his plate, Naruto took a large gulp of water from the cup on his side of the table. Sasuke watched as some of the water dribbled out from the sides of his mouth and onto his shirt.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe you should go to bed before you manage to drown yourself, idiot."

Naruto set the cup down with a glare, "Maybe you should stop trying to sound so superior."

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile, "I'll see you in the morning, when you're cleaning my room."

Naruto folded his arms above his chest and refused to look at the man.

"Do you need someone to guide you back to your room, or are you old enough to find your way back yourself?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scowled, "Of course I can find my way back, bastard."

He stormed out of the room, Sasuke's eyes watching him as he left. Naruto stomped through the various halls below deck, not really watching where he was going. By the time he'd calmed down enough to survey his surroundings he was already hopelessly lost. He sighed. _It's going to be a long night. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved reading them, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know that people are actually reading! :P Thanks


	3. Authors Note

So... I haven't uploaded/updated in like... forever! Mostly because I know almost nothing about boats... so that's a problem. Also, I kinda got bored with it and just hated everything.

I've got a new account now, you can find me by going to my profile and clicking the link, or searching for emeraldmagpie in the search bar!

I've wanted to start writing SasuNaru again but I just couldn't get into it... and then I found this old story that I'd started writing and got some new ideas and thought, what the hell, and started writing.

I'm still writing SasuNaru, so no worries about it being *horror music* heterosexual stories *lightning flashes, thunder rumbles*

I may start this up again on my new account, after some editing to get back into it and, I'm sure, some _major_ plot changes (probably not much will change to the beginning of the story, more like all of the stuff that I have saved that is just completely dumb).

So... yeah! That's all. I won't be posting on this account again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and encouragements! It really meant a lot :)


End file.
